An Evil Close To Home
by thunderbird
Summary: This is a story of Sailor Moon who gets caputered then finds four long lost friends who eventually rejoin the rest after escaping the negaverse and destroying Darien's evil brother Damien


Disclaimer: I did not write the original story line as in the show it self. Please understand I didn't intend on stealing any names from the story if you like it please enjoy if not I am sorry that you feel that way. Some names had to be changed as I don't remember them thank you. I would like to thank Imeldea for who helped me brainstorm some of the third chapter.  
  
An Evil Close To Home By Tana S. Dickerson  
  
Prologue  
  
"The Coming of The Dawn"  
  
It was 3:00 in the morning when a young man was having a nightmare in his dream it was a thousand years ago before even Queen Berle attacked the solar system. The planets had another enemy in their midst his name was Damien but he wasn't just another man he was the young man's brother who was right now having this nightmare. The young man's name was Darien and they both were twins but one was good and the other evil. In the dream he saw Serena in the middle of a flowerbed with her friends Amy, Rye, Lita, Mina, Umara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Selena all around her asking why she was upset. Darien ran up two them and asked "Serena are you alright?" "NO! How can you ask me that you should know you were there." "WHAT! Serena I haven't seen you 'til now." "Darien she's right I saw you there two." Mina told him. "Well I'm telling you I haven't been here until just now." Darien stopped and thought why they would think he was there in the first place. "I think I understand I have a twin brother named Damien." He said. Amy looking at Serena told them I think I believe him because I saw them both when my parents had a diplomatic mission to Earth. Darien and his brother were both talking in the hall about something I couldn't hear what they were saying." Darien looked at Serena and asked here once more what was the matter. She stopped crying and looked back at him and said "He made a pass at me and when I looked into his eye's I knew it wasn't you but it looked like you so I thought something was going on with you so I asked and you or he said I'm fine just wanted to feel you next to me. Then he grabbed me dragged me to his room and threw me to the bed." "That's where I came in I saw him in the room throwing her to the bed and ran in just as he was about to get in with her. I did a flying kick to his head and grabbed her and brought her here where the others were." "Man he did this when we were younger or do you guys not remember that I am having a long talk with him and if he doesn't listen I am putting in prison so he can think about what he has done." Darien said. Later that night when Darien was home first he told his parents what he planned to do then went to tell his brother off. "So Damien up to the same old shit that you always are? How dare you try and fuck with my girlfriend's feelings. I mean it's bad enough that I hurt her sometimes but she doesn't need you messing with her too." "I don't give a damn what you tell me I'm still going to do what I want to you and her." Damien said. "No your not guards come here." "What the hell is this you can't call the guards out on me." "Oh yes I can you see before I talked to you I told mother and father what my plans were before coming here. They said I could go ahead and do this so enjoy yourself and please take this time to think about why I'm putting you in the dungeon good bye Damien." "You haven't seen the last off me brother I'll be back and take all you hold dear away from you." Damien said while he was being drug towards the dungeon stairs. Darien woke up in a cold sweat around 3:30 thinking if that dream was going to happen or not then he went out on the patio and looked out at the vast landscape of lights that blanketed the night sky. He looked toward the area were the girl he loves lived thinking how if that dream was real he was going to protect her. Darien looked at his watch and decided to go over it with the Sailor Scouts later in the morning and went back to bed not noticing the dark figure under a tree down on the ground watching him with a sinister smile on his face "Soon dear brother I will start my plan with my new friends and we will begin by turning your friends against you." He said while turning his back and walking off.  
  
It was around 7:00 o'clock in the morning when the clock in Serena's bedroom went off letting her know it was time to get up she turned over and slammed her hand down on the clock with such a force that she woke up anyway with a soar hand. She got up out of bed and got dressed and decided to go for a walk over to Darien's apartment. Rye who was also up at that time had a dream almost as the one Darien and had decided to go for a walk herself. She saw Serena and hurried up to catch her. "What's up Rye you look like shit?" "I had a bad dream that's all anyway where are you going in such a hurry?" "Oh I decided to go see Darien and say hi." Serena told her." "Well I will go with you I need to discuss having a meeting later this afternoon." "Why don't we call the other's on the communicator and have them meet us at Darien's what do you say Rye?" "Cool! Good idea Serena see I knew if you used your brain you could come up with good plans." "Thanks I think Rye." Serena said back at Rye with a glare in her eye. Serena and Rye stopped and pulled out their communicators "Ok Serena I'll call Mina and Lita you call Amy alright." "Sure Rye that's fine with me let's do it." Rye turned on her communicator and called Mina first. "Hey Mina can you meet us at Darien's apartment this morning?" "Well let's see it's not as if I have nothing to do unlike still be asleep but ok Rye I'll be there but don't make a habit out of waking me up this early every day alright?" "Sure Mina and I'm sorry about waking you up. Hey do you know if Lita is up yet?" "Yea She's up she's probable practicing her karate right now so go ahead she may need a break anyway." Next Rye called Lita "Hello what's up is Beryl attacking again?" "No Lita she isn't but something else is up can you meet us at Darien's place please?" "Yea sure I'll be there see you." "Bye Lita talk to you soon." Then it was Serena's turn to call Amy "Hey Amy did I wake you up?" "No Serena you didn't I was reading cause I wasn't able to sleep. "What's up Serena is there something wrong?" "I don't know Rye wanted to have a meeting later but since we're going to Darien's and I told her we could just have it there. Is that alright with you Amy?" "Alright Serena that's fine with me might as well get it over with or I wont be able to think about anything else all day." "See you there Amy bye." "Bye Serena I'll be there as soon as I can." Amy told Serena and hung up. After that the two girls continued on their way to Darien's. Darien woke up again and walked out to his patio for the second time and saw Serena and Rye walking towards his building he ran back inside and cleaned up the apartment so there wouldn't be a mess around the room. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door so he answered it. "Hey Serena, hi Rye how are you guys doing?" "We're fine, we just wanted to come over for a while." Serena told him. "Hey Darien is it alright if we have a meeting here?" "Yea sure but why?" "Well it concerns you so I felt that this was a good place to have a meeting." Rye said. "Well go ahead and let's have it here." He told Rye. "We have to wait until the others get here alright." "Sure Rye we'll wait come on in." he told the both of them." Half an hour later the other three girls showed up at Darien's and the meeting began. Amy started off the meeting with "Well what's up Rye why did you call this meeting?" "I called this meeting because I had a dream last night that had Beryl was making an alliance with someone who could probable turn the tide in Beryl's favor and before you say anything I don't know who it is." Rye told them all. "I'm sure who ever it is we can take their ass out as sure as I know Beryl's going down." Lita said back towards them. "I don't know we might be in over our heads I wish we had some help here if the tide as you said is going to be with Beryl." Mina said looking right at Rye. Serena started up "Ok I understand the deal with the evil alliance and that we need help to beat them but why did you say it concerned Darien I mean that's one reason we're here isn't it?" she told Rye looking upset. "I feel he is right in the middle of this situation." Rye told her. Amy looked at all of them and said, "Well I guess we will just have to be on our guards." And with that the meeting was over the girls left and Darien was left sitting on the couch thinking about what Rye and the others said.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Coming of the inevitable meeting"  
  
Around noon the sun was blazing down on the cement making it hotter then it was. Darien was out and about thinking still of the meeting with the girls earlier about how they would be in the fight of their lives and they may need help beating their enemies. Before he realized it he was in front of Serena's house he decided that he would make one last attempt to please Serena's parents. So he knocked on the door and the first person to the door was Serena's mother Mary "Can I help you sir?" "Yes is it alright to talk to you and your husband it concerns your daughter." "Alright Darien you can come in but I must warn you Harry may not listen." "I know I just want a chance to see if you'll both let me see Serena with your blessing." He told her. "Come on in Darien and have a seat. I'll go get Harry ok." Mary went to get her husband who was in the bedroom still working on some work for his job. "Dear, Darien is here to talk to us about Serena and him dating." "Why do we need to still go over this with him?" Harry told her. "Give him a chance after all our daughter likes him so the lest we can do is listen to him." She told him. "Oh alright but I'm not making any promises clear!" Harry said as he got out of bed and walked out of the room. They went down stairs and meet Darien in the living room who was sitting nice and still on the couch. "You wanted to talk to us." Harry said to him. "I know you don't like me dating Serena because of my age compared to hers but I do love her and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her please understand that is the truth." Darien told him. Mary answered first "Well if your telling us the truth I'll let you date well what about you Harry will you allow them to date with your permission." She said looking in his direction. "Oh alright but listen to me you had better watch out for her and keep her safe as best you can ok." "Yes sir I promise to keep her safe and I will do it to the best of my ability thank you very much." Darien said to the both of them and left. Awhile later when Darien was walking down the street he started to feel as though he was being followed the feeling sent cold chills down his neck. Darien began walking faster to get away from what ever or who ever was giving him this feeling. Soon he was in a strait run to get away from the object behind him next thing he knew he saw an alley and ran into it but no sooner did he duck into the alley that the feeling went from the street in front of him to right behind him. He turned around not knowing what to expect when he saw the person or thing. When he did see the person it was like looking into a mirror except the person he was looking at had an evil looking grin and eyes that could look right through you. "Who are you and why do you look like me?" Darien asked the man in front of him. "Funny real funny my name is Damien and the reason we look like each other is that we are twin brothers does that answer your question?" Damien told him. "What do you want with me?" Darien asked his brother. "To tell you that this time I wont be put in prison for any reason what so ever." "What do you mean?" "I mean if I find her I wont be getting caught and also my friends and I will be seeing you very soon goodbye dear brother." After saying this Damien walked off pleased with himself over threatening Darien. Darien went home trying to think about whom he meant. On the way home he still had Damien on his mind that is until he saw Serena in front of him and remembered that her parents finally allowed them to see each other with their knowledge. "Hey Serena come here a moment please I need to talk to about a couple of things." Serena hearing the words of the man that she thought was the only one on the planet for her ran to his side and on impact buried her head in his arm. Darien felt every ounce of the impact but didn't care he was on cloud nine and she always seemed to be there. "What is it Darien are you alright?" "I'm fine Serena I just wanted to let you know that you parents finally agreed to let us see each other with their knowing it." "Cool now I can talk to my mother about our dates and not hide where I've been at night." "Yes just don't over embellish what you tell her alright?" "Sure muffin any thing you say. By the way didn't you say you had two things to tell me?" "Yes but I think all of you girls should hear this bit of news I still can't believe it myself." "Ok I was just going to the temple the others are already there so come on let's go and you can tell us all at once." Serena said as she dragged him by the arm towards the temple.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"The Group Increases"  
  
It was later in the day at the temple Rye and the others were just about to give up on Serena when she came in dragging an exasperated Darien behind her. "I know I'm late but before you say anything I was talking to Darien about something and he thought we all should be together to hear this so I brought him here." The four girls looked at each other then all together they told him to go ahead and start. "Now before I start I need to tell you all something before I caught up to Serena I was greeted by a man who it turns out is my brother." "Your brother well that's good news isn't it?" Lita asked. "Depends on who you ask Lita." What do you mean Darien?" Amy said. "I mean that if Rye is right I think I just met the enemy that Beryl will be making an alliance with." Darien said. "Oh Darien I'm so sorry about that." Serena said "Tell me about it first I find out I have a brother then I find out he is our enemy. "Amy I think your right about us needing to stay on our guard." Darien said to them all. Amy looked at Darien then she said, "I'm so sorry but you're right about this we must be on our guard." After the meeting the group left and agreed to stay on their toes.  
  
The next few days were getting tougher and tougher to handle. The girls were finding it hard to beat the monsters that Queen Beryl was sending to fight them. On one particular day it was very tough because Queen Beryl sent down twenty monsters which made it very hard to fight them all off. Most of the Sailor Scouts were tiring out and Darien who arrived late do to his brother's constant shit was costing them valuable time and manpower. Sailor Moon was the last one standing with her arms held out in front of her with her crescent moon wand in front of her ready to blast as many monsters away as she could. While she began to chant her wands power the monsters started to all run right at her Sailor Moon closed her eyes and finished saying "Moon cosmic elimination!" with that the power from her wand blew strait out in front of her and dusted half the monsters away leaving ten still running right at her with all her energy drained she knew it was over so she closed her eyes and preyed for a miracle. In the next minute while Sailor Moon had her eyes closed she felt something blazingly hot fly over her right shoulder and as she looked to see what it was that zoomed past her the monsters were all gone leaving her to wonder what just happened. Looking around carefully so make sure that there were no more monsters around Sailor Moon fell to her knees exhausted from the fight next thing she knew Sailor Mercury was crawling up next to her to check her out "You alright Sailor Moon?" "Yea thanks to whoever threw that fire ball I really thought I was a goner." "What do you mean a fire ball?" "That's what saved me from being total dismembered and killed you mean you didn't see anything?" "Sorry no we all were flat out cold even Darien is still out." Mercury told Sailor Moon. Just then the girls felt as if someone was behind them and as that feeling deepened they saw two shadows grow in front of them from their lap to a few feet in front of them then from behind them they heard a woman's voice ask them if they where alright. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon turned around and saw two older girls who wore suits very similar theirs. One wore a suit very much like Sailor Mercury's except it was a lighter blue while her counterpart wore a suit similar to Venuses except it was darker and she had a blue bow on her uniform. The girl who talked first began to ask again when Mercury interrupted her "Yes we're fine thank you for helping our leader we have been at this for a week now and our enemy is apparently tiring us out." The second girl began to talk "Your welcome just remember you will need more sleep if you hope to stay on your toes." "We know Hey will you guys join us we could sure use your help?" Rye asked finally coming out of a sleepy state. "Sure but don't you want to know who we are first?" "Don't mind Rye she's always direct when she asks questions." Sailor Moon said. Darien walked up holding his arm because it was sore from all the fighting and asked the two Sailor Scouts if they thought it was about time they changed back. The two girls looked around and saw that Rye, Lita, and Mina had all changed back two they everyday selves so in turn they to turned back. "We forgot to use our Sailor identities again." "No you did I never said anyone's name." "Oh alright Rye you win again." The girl in lighter blue asked Serena "what do you mean she wins again?" "Oh I finally decided to let her win all the fights anything's better then listening to her bicker all the time." Serena whispered to her. "Oh okay that's fine anyway now for introductions my name is Michelle and this is my cousin Umara." She said. Amy asked the older girls who they were as Scouts and Umara was the first to answer, "In our Scout forms I am Sailor Uranus and she is Sailor Neptune." "Your like Lita then aren't you?" Mina asked. "No Lita is an Outer Sailor Scout yes, however, she isn't as strong as us." "What do you mean I'm not strong enough to be like you?" Lita asked. "You misunderstand I didn't say you were weak I just mean that we have more powers because we're older once you get older you will be strong enough to join the outer planets in protecting the borders of our solar system." Umara said. "Well I guess I can wait but will you train me?" "Yes we will just take your time and enjoy your time being a teenager." Umara told her. "Thank you Umara, Michelle." "Your welcome now I think we all need to go home and get some sleep." "I agree why don't we meet tomorrow at my temple and discuss our situation with Beryl and the other headache we have." "Sure we can't start anymore question and answer go a round's anyway." Michelle said. "Agreed so see you all tomorrow." Rye said. All the girls walked off except for Umara, Michelle and Serena who were left behind with Darien who was wondering why they were still there with Serena and himself. "Is something wrong?" "No but don't you think it might be a good idea if we take her home I mean it's eleven o'clock and I don't think you want to ruin your chances with her parents do you?" Michelle asked. "Darien it's ok I think their right I'll go home with them and I'll see you tomorrow alright sweet heart?" "That's fine I'll see you at Rye's temple tomorrow." He said and walked back to his apartment. Serena and her new friends arrived at her front door and just about to open it when it opened before she even touched the knob. It was her mother "Where have you been young lady?" "I was talking to my two new friends." "I'm sorry we kept her late we were enjoying a conversation about music." Michelle said. "Yes we are sorry anyway my name is Umara and this is my cousin Michelle." She told her. "Thank you for walking her home and it's very nice to meet you." "Well we'll be going now talk to you later Serena." "Okay she will see you tomorrow goodbye." Her mother said while shutting the door. "I'm going to bed mom." "That's fine just make sure you don't come home late to much." "Yes ma'am good night." The next morning started out fine for Serena who was up and getting ready to go to the temple. She walked out door and was halfway down the street when she saw Umara driving her way. "Serena can I give you a ride over to the temple?" "Sure thanks but where's Michelle?" "Oh she's already there I had something to do so I dropped her off and got my errands done." "Oh alright let's go." Serena said as she got in Umara's car. At the temple Rye was mad as hell she thought Serena was late only because Michelle showed up early. "Where is she I can't believe she is late again." Amy was the first to defend Serena "Rye it's only seven thirty the meeting isn't until eight." Right after Amy had said that Serena walked in with Umara "Hey what's going on I heard Rye from the street?" "Oh Rye is just her usual self." Lita said to Serena. "I wasn't even late!" "Yea she knows that now." Mina told her. "Serena come sit by me alright and Rye let's start the meeting." Darien said to her. "Fine okay well anyway Umara and Michelle Damien is Darien's twin brother and we think he is the second of our enemy's. Beryl is our first." "Alright well Darien why do you think his your enemy?" "Because he said that he was going to find her this time and no one was going to stop him or put him in jail." "We understand thank you." Just then Rye felt as if something was wrong "We need to close out I feel a strange nega vibe going on let's go." She said to the entire room." They cleared out of the temple and started to look around for the monster or monsters attacking the city. On their way to find the monsters Darien saw Damien and told the others he would catch up with them they agreed and went on ahead. The girls found the monsters all twenty of them draining people's energy at the mall so they all transformed into their Sailor Scouts identity the girls then paired up Mercury with Venus, Jupiter with Mars, and Sailor Moon with Uranus and Neptune. Well into the fight four of the Scouts were tired leaving Sailor Moon, Uranus, and Neptune alone until Tuxedo Mask showed up "Sorry I'm late Damien talked my ears off." "Tell us later we're running out of help." Serena told him with this he joined the three Scouts in the fight. In the end all that was left was Sailor Moon the others all tired from battle of all the monsters there were only two left but she was also running low on energy but she still had enough to stand up to them. She pulled out her wand but before she could use it the monsters ran right at her full force she closed her eyes and decided to run and hit them mid chest. She started to run but before she took one step she heard someone say something "How dare you attack Sailor Moon I one of the Guardians of this solar system will send you to hell." She said next she pulled out a long rod she then slammed the bottom of it on the ground next to her. A long hook like blade appeared as if by magic and she began to wave it in the air. She then gave out the attack command "Saturn Death Scythe" After she finished the words a deadly looking black energy bolt flung from her weapon aimed right at the two monsters catching one in the middle of it's chest but missing the other. She looked at Sailor Moon and in an instant she knew what she needed to do she held out her wand and chanted her attack "Moon cosmic elimination" with this she dusted the last monster. The Sailor Scout who just helped Sailor Moon began to walk near her and started to talk to her "Hello Sailor Moon I'm Sailor Saturn and in my every day life they call me Hotaru I know you have questions but I promise you I will join with you and your friends. I am one of the four Outer Scouts that protects our planets from outside invaders. When I sensed you might need more help I came." "How did you know I needed help?" "I am telepathic to a certain extent but I will always be there in time to help out you or your friends believe me." "Well alright now how do we help them?" Serena who had changed back already pointed to the seven people on the ground. "Oh that's easy Saturn hit the rod down again but instead of a scythe it became a ring then she chanted "Saturn healing rings" seven rings of light flew at all the fallen people reenergizing all of them. "That was very cool. You guys ok?" Serena asked her friends. "We're ok Serena who's your friend" "Sailor Saturn she's one of us." Umara said it seems that the rings also reverted them to normal. "You mean an outer planet protector right?" Lita asked, "Yes Lita I do she is also got the power of life or death." "I know I saw it." Serena said. "Yes I do but don't worry I have pledged to aid you in your fight against your enemies. To you who don't know my every day life name is Hotaru so you can find me if you want to talk. Now I must be off its time for karate." The group said goodbye and all went home. The karate class Hotaru went to had a substitute teacher and she knew all to well who it was. "Hey Selena what's up?" "Hotaru why are you here?" "Sailor Moon and the others needed my help. Well isn't that why you're here?" "You got me I just don't know how to approach them." "Come with me in the morning to Rye's temple you can meet them there." "Alright Hotaru I will by the way have they found her yet?" "No I and I not able to tell them they must find her on their own." "I guess well let's get class over with." "Sure Selena I bet I can still beat you." "Well let's see." The two girls started fighting by the end of the class they were still fighting forgetting about anyone else. That didn't matter though the class liked it. "Class I am sorry about today we will learn something next week thank you goodbye." After she finished talking the class filed out of the room and they all went home.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"The Coming of The Clones"  
  
It was a beautiful day when Hotaru called the girls on the phone at 8:30 to have a meeting she told them she wanted to bring a friend and not to worry about hiding who they were with her so around that time when most of the girls were there Rye asked the older Scouts if they knew what this was about. "Oh I think she found Selena." "Who's Selena Umara?" Mina asked, "She is the final member of our entire team although I didn't expect her to show up so soon." Just then a knock came at the door "Come on in Hotaru and you to Selena." Rye said. "How did you know? Oh let me guess Umara told you. Well yes this is Selena and she is the Sailor Scout of the outer most planet of our solar system." "You mean Pluto right?" Serena said to everyone's surprise. "Ok who are you and what did you do with meatball head?" Rye asked her "I am still here Rye I just decided to start paying attention in class that's all." "Yea I started telling her she could only better herself this way and she liked the results when she started getting A's." Amy told the group. "Hey I need to go home now I promised my mother I would watch Sammy while she did some shopping and dad's at work so I'll see you all later bye." Serena walked out the door and went home. "Well I guess that's it for this meeting talk to you later bye." Rye told them as they all went home. Some time around noon when Serena's mother came home she asked if she could go out and since she was proud of her she aloud her to go. Serena was on her way to the park when her communicator went off it was Rye "Serena, Beryl and Damien have decided to let us finally know that they are working together and are attacking innocent people in the park come quick." "I'm halfway there now I promise I will be there." Serena told her before turning off her communicator. Serena quickly changed and started in a full out run there was nothing to stop her now she thought but no sooner did she think it that it happened. Four monsters appeared around her making going anywhere impossible. "What do you guys want I haven't got time for this?" "We are here to make sure you don't get where our masters are." "Oh yeah well how about a knuckle sandwich instead?" "Oh please your fist against our weapons you will lose." The monsters all pulled out their weapons one had a whip with razors on it, another one had a razor sharp boomerang, one had throwing stars, and the last one had a sword. "Well bring it on then you think your so tough." She told all three of them. "Remember our orders are not to kill only fight until she passes out!" "Oh is that it well I am not letting you get that Far." And with that the fight began. Serena pulled out her wand but was surprised to find that the monster with the whip took it from her with one single fling of his whip. "How did you do that?" "Surprised you didn't know we are stronger then those you fought before now number two get her." Serena prepared for a monster from either side to attack but instead of the side monsters attacking it was the one behind her that attacked. He drew his sword and slashed her across the back with such a force it drove her to the ground she knew then that they didn't play fair. Her back felt wet and stung from the pain but she refused to give up her friends were counting on her so she started running at the whipping monster when she felt something hit her side causing her to fall sideways to the ground the monster with the boomerang had launched another sneak attack at her now she knew she was losing but wasn't about to satisfy them. "You think I'll give up well think again." "Oh I beg to defer you will be passing out in one minute Sailor Moon." With that he threw his whip around his head and snapped it right at Sailor Moon's chest rendering the final blow all the blood lose was to much for her and she collapsed from shier tiredness. "Now that we have that over it's time for the second mission to start. Bring me the flask Queen Beryl gave us to use and you get the crystal coffin ready for her along with the shroud." After they did all that they were told to do they carried their prize to their masters waiting in the park. In the park Damien and Beryl were laughing at the Scouts because they weren't actually trying to kill them they were going to let their generals do it for them. The monsters arrived on the battlefield with their prize and Damien was very pleased "Ah Dear brother I told you I would find her now that I do the second phase can began." With those words Sailor Saturn stepped up to face them "You don't have her yet Damien. You may have had her one thousand years ago but we help her then and we will help her now!" "Saturn who does he have?" Darien asked. "You have to ask me that you should know already who's under the sheet she the only girl you ever cared about and the only girl he ever wanted for himself. The only problem with his wanting her though was the fact that she wanted you!" that's when it hit him "Damien your not taking Serena away from me not then and most assuredly not now!" "Well let's see up until now we were only toying with you but now. Monsters come forth and block our exit." Monsters by the dozen showed up to fight the Scouts preventing them from saving Sailor Moon. "Damn it why was I so stupid I should of known he was talking about Serena." Darien said to no one unparticular "No Darien he's after the moon princess and I think he is going to use Serena to do it." Hotaru told him hoping that Damien didn't know the truth yet either. While the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were talking else were two very evil people were plotting the Scouts down fall "Now Beryl will you tell me why you wanted Sailor Moon's blood?" "I wanted it because I can make a duplicate of her but ours will do everything we say the original will go right were the others are." "Now I know why I joined you. This means we'll find the princess very soon doesn't it?" "Yes Damien it does." "You two remove the sheet let her see the instrument of her friends down fall." "Where am I? So if it isn't Queen Beryl and Prince Damien well I should have guessed you try something like this. I warn you I wont turn against my friends." "Bring all four of them out here I want her to see that she's wrong about that." "What do you mean all four of them you witch?" "I mean them!" Beryl pointed towards the four men that the monsters were dragging back from the dungeons on Beryl's orders. "Well Sailor Moon recognize them they were the four royal guards of earth until I captured them and used them the same way I plan to use you." "I thought we got rid of your generals a long time ago?" "Oh you did but these pour pathetic fools aren't my generals their clones however were." "So now what your telling me you know how to clone people give me a break no one can clone a full human that fast." "Well you see my generals were cloned from them one thousand years ago. I used them to bring down the Moon Kingdom and now I'll use them and yours to do the same to the Earth." "What you still can't do it that fast cloning takes time." "Not for me you see I use black magic to make them grow faster so now bring me four more flasks so we can began." After the flasks were brought to her she filled each one with blood from each warrior in front of her. "Now to began. I simple pour your blood in five spots on the ground and put my evil magic into them." Just then one of the men woke up "No not again what are you planning this time you witch?" the man had blonde dingy hair but Sailor Moon thought that was probable from being in prisoned for so long. Then while looking around to see if his friends were alright he saw Sailor Moon. "What I thought that our evil clones killed you and your Scouts?" "No it would appear that we were all reborn one thousand years later." In the next minute instead of the five blood spot that were on the ground earlier now there stood four men and one woman. "She did it I can't believe she actually did it." "Yea neither could we the first time." "Okay you can take them back to their cell now and take her out of that box and put her in with them." In the cell the other three men started to wake up "Oh man where am I?" "Still in the cell Michael how's your head?" "Hurts like hell" then he saw Sailor Moon "Oh no not you to Who else is in this place with us I will kill them both if she's here." "Relax if she was here they would have cloned her to." "What she cloned us again. Let me at the bitch I show her a thing or two." "Before we get any further my name is Zachary you can call me Zach for short. This tall guy is Michael he's our leader. The two sleeping beauties over there are Justin and Nathan." "We heard that Zach anyway who are you talking to?" "He must be losing it Nate to many days down here." "Will you two shut up and look at her." "What do you mean her?" "Beryl some how managed to capture Sailor Moon." "Oh great now we are doomed so who else is here?" "Just me but we need to get out of here no telling what our clones will do to my friends although once Lita decides their her enemy I think their in for the ride of their lives." "Sailor Moon is Amy with your group yet?" "Sure she was the first one I found. Oh at first Luna thought she was one of Queen Beryl's lackeys but Amy and I straightened her out." "Thanks Sailor Moon now I have something to look forward to in fact I think we all do. What do you guys say shall we bust out of here or what?" Zach asked all the people in the room. They all looked at each other then looked at him "Are you kidding let's do it" Sailor Moon had one last thing to add to the group "I can't wait to get my hands on that clone of mine." "You not the only one Sailor Moon. Now first once we get out of this cell we need to get our hands on five cloaks so no one will know it's us." Nathan said. "That's a good idea. Well Nate what are you waiting for get to work?" "Just have to check one thing" Nathan reached down into his boot to see if they found his tools. "Yep still here now to get through that door. You know it's a good thing our swords were not with us when they caught us again." Nathan began to work on the door while Sailor Moon talked to Michael "I have two things to ask you" but before she got anymore out he spoke up to her "I already know what your going to ask. First, When we found ourselves in this century Queen Beryl caught us just like she did one thousand years ago. Second, We already knew who our leader was so we buried our swords in his front yard when it was night so no one would see us doing it." "Why" "Because our leader still doesn't know who he is so we did it in secret." At that very moment Nathan got the door opened. "Alright guys let's go but remember be careful and quiet." The others agreed and followed him out the door. They followed a dark and gloomy passage down until they came to a table that had about twenty cloaks on it "Okay here you each get one." Michael said to them all. After they put on the cloaks they continued on until they found a portal to the Earth. "Let's get out of here and find the others." Zachary said they all agreed and went through. Back on the planet the first thing they did was to go get their swords Sailor Moon also turned back to her normal self. "Here we are well let's start digging the four men started to dig until they came to the swords "Here they are" Michael said and passed them out to the others. Serena just noticed that they were in front of Darien's apartment building "Um do you guys know that Darien lives here?" "No we just know that our leader lives hear. Michael told her. "Oh alright well I think we need to hurry for some reason I think the others need our help." "Okay I have a great idea let's stay under these cloaks until we start fighting." "That will be fun to scare the pants off those imposters." Serena said. Meanwhile in the park the other eight Sailor Scouts along with Tuxedo Mask were in the middle of fighting the person who they thought was Sailor Moon along with four former people who they had thought they killed already. "Sailor Moon stop this madness why are you doing this?" Tuxedo Mask said to her "I'm doing this cause Beryl told me you did nothing to help me." She said to him. Sailor Mercury couldn't take it anymore she was mad and ready to scream at her but she calmed herself and spoke with great control as not to blow her cool "She lied to you we all saw you and you even asked us for help, but Damien called on his minions to protect their exit so don't think we didn't want to help you." "I don't believe you shut the hell up or I am going to shut it for you." Sailor Moon said. Now even Sailor Mars was getting madder at her then usual she unlike Sailor Mercury blew up at Sailor Moon "What the fuck are you thinking you know we care about you? We would help you and any other team member in trouble." Sailor Moon got tired of listening to them so she began an attack "Moon Cosmic Elimination" the power of her wand which was stolen from the real Sailor Moon instead of using a brilliant white light used a dark black color that came full force at the nine people at the other end of the attack. Just then a circle ring of glowing light jumped right in front of the dark energy and stopped it in it's tracks half way to it's intended targets. Then a person in a white cloak stepped in between the two groups and faced Sailor Moon "What the hell do you want this is between them and us." Sailor Moon asked the white intruder. The person spoke in a voice that could not be understood "I am here to take back the lives of those you have destroyed." "What lives we haven't destroyed anyone at least not yet." "I mean the people you take and control with pain or imprisonment it is those people who we intend to free so my friends and I will help these people in finishing you and your leaders." The stranger said to Sailor Moon and the four generals. "Oh and how may I ask are you going to do that?" "By my powers that's how." With that he looked at the other four people in white cloaks and motioned them over. The four people walked up to their apparent leader and then pulled out swords from their cloaks all except the leader he pulled out a golden disk and flung it towards Sailor Moon "You can't do this she is still our leader even if she is with them for the moment." Tuxedo Mask told the masked stranger. The stranger spoke up to him without letting him know his true identity "Relax I'm simple disarming her." The disk flew at her and knocked her wand out of her hand doing just what the man said he was doing. "Now as for the rest of you I think my four friends here would like a word with you." He said just then the other four men lunged at the four generals and swung their swords at them two of the generals were hit in the arm and one was badly injured. Now with only Sailor Moon standing astonished at the site of her four comrades beaten she called a retreat and they all left. The Sailor Scouts all gathered around the five strangers and asked who they were "Well haven't you guys figured that out yet? Don't tell me we have to spell it out for you." The leader said. "Oh by the way they'll be looking for us now that they probable know we're gone by now." One of the other five said the leader spoke to Sailor Mars "Can we continue this at your temple we should get into hiding as so as possible?" "Sure come on I'll take you there." "Don't worry I know the way my four friends can follow me we will walk along with you though." The leader said.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"The Clones Downfall"  
  
Later that night the fourteen people were sitting down around a table talking about the past few days and what their next move was. "So how do we save Sailor Moon and beat Beryl?" Sailor Mercury asked. "For one thing you don't have to worry about Sailor Moon. For another thing she wasn't the real Sailor Moon she was an evil clone made by Damien and Beryl." The leader said. "Then where is the real Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars asked. The five people looked at each other and began to talk so no one could hear them. The whole group shook their heads and told the others something "Now if we show ourselves to you will you keep an opened mind." In a group they all agreed and first showed the strangers who they were. "I guess that's a yes?" he said. The last four men took off their cloaks and bent down to show allegiants "Now that they have shown their identity's it is now my turn." With that the he the eight Sailor Scouts thought the person was turned out to be a she and it was in fact Sailor Moon. Darien was in shock "But if you're here then who was that?" "That Darien along with the other four next to her were clones." "Clones are you sure?" Amy said. "Yes I'm sure we saw them get created." Serena said after she transformed from Sailor Moon. "So are they our enemy or our friend?" Amy asked. "They are our friends in fact they protect this planet for it's own ruler. Who that is though they have never told me." Serena said to her. "We can't tell you until we find him he is in hiding along with your princess who is in love with our leader. They both wish they could be with each other but they are waiting until the right time to come forward until then we are all sworn to protect the earth and it's citizens." The leader of the four men said. "I really hope the one that is gravely injured dies or we may need to go to them and finish the job." The long blonde haired man said. "Zack any other time I'd be on you for saying something like that but this time I do agree with you. I don't like being used as a guinea pig by the bad guys." The leader told him. "Oh by the way my name is Michael. This is Zack over there is Justin and last but not least this is Nathan we are the four royal guard of this planet as you all already know." "Well what do you think we should do?" Amy asked the room. "We should probable go home and get some sleep we'll need it for the fight tomorrow." Michael said. The whole group agreed and left the temple. Rye was glad that Serena wasn't against them thinking about the things she said to the clone of Sailor Moon which now she is glad wasn't the real one who is her friend with that in mind Rye went to bed with a smile on her face. The next morning Serena was up early at 8:00 am in the morning and out the door and headed for Amy's apartment when she ran in to Mina "So did you sleep alright?" "Yea slept better then I did in months." Just then a blast of fire came down on them sending them to the ground. "What the hell was that?" "Hell with our luck it's probable the negaverse." They looked in the direction of the blast and saw the evil clones of Sailor Moon and the four Generals. "Serena I think we need help." "Your right ok you call the girls while I call the guys." "Sure!" with that said and done the group gathered together and stood ready to fight the clones. The Scouts all started not wanting to let the clones have the upper hand so they through the first punch. Serena paired up against the evil Sailor Moon and began hand to hand combat the others ganged up on the other clones beating them one at a time sending them to the after life and rendering them no more of a hassle to the Sailor Scouts. The group then gathered around Sailor Moon and her evil counterpart. "So you beat the four generals clones well it won't be that easy with me." "My friends beat your friends and now I'll beat you." "I don't think so anyway you're not strong enough to beat me." "I am to strong enough especially since I have my friends with me so come on make your first move." With that the evil Sailor Moon grabbed a sword and began swinging it at the real Sailor Moon who had turned toward one of the four generals who thru her his sword so she would be evenly matched. Rye stared to Sailor Moon and asked, "Since when did she know how to use a sword?" "Since she has been getting lesions from Michael and Darien ever since she returned to us." "Oh alright thanks I guess that's fine." Rye looked puzzled while Sailor Moon fought with her evil counterpart in the park. Soon Sailor Moon knocked the sword out of her counterpart's hand thru down her own sword and pulled out her wand. "I am finishing this once and for all." "You wouldn't dare." Oh yes I would you've hurt my friends for the last time." With that she rose her wand to mid chest and began the chant. "Moon cosmic elimination" she said aiming right for the evil Sailor Moon. "Nooooooooooo!" with that the evil Sailor Moon was dusted into a million pieces leaving the scouts with only two enemies to fight. Amy who was glad it was at least over for now was still wondering how the fight was still going to be against Beryl and Damien. Lita and Mina both decided that it was getting old and wanted to go straight to Beryl's base of operations but they knew that it still was hidden from Amy's scanners. Rye started to talk to the group in front of her "I think that Amy and I can locate Beryl's and Damien's base of operation." Serena and Darien looked at the group and told them that they would keep in contact while the girls looked for the base. The four generals agreed and went back to their apartment. Amy and Rye went to the temple to discuss a strategy for beating the negaverse. While everyone else went home for the night to get some sleep.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"The Destruction of the Negaverse"  
  
Two weeks later the group was called to the temple by Amy and Rye who told them they apparently found the portal to the negaverse base. Serena was first out her door and on her way when she ran into Mina and Lita who were talking while they were on their way to the temple. "Hey guys how's your week been going so far?" "Well Lita and Nathan are getting into starting up a restaurant while I'm going to nursing school." "That's cool Mina you to Lita sounds like a good goal you two set for yourselves." "So Serena what about you what have you been up to?" "Come on Mina do you really have to ask? She is probably been spending all her time with Darien am I right?" "Yes Lita your right. Hey look up ahead it's Umara, Michelle, Hataru, and Selena." The three girls caught up to the other four girls and started walking with them. Meanwhile, on the other side of town the men were all grouping together and walking to the temple from Darien's home. "Well so I see you got the message to go to the temple also?" "Yea Amy and Rye both think they found the portal we've been looking for to end this battle with Beryl and Damien." "I can't wait until we finish this war." Calm down Justin we'll get there when we get there." "Oh alright Michael I'll wait let's just get there please." Twenty minutes later all the men and women met at the temple and began the meeting to discuss what Amy and Rye had discovered. "Rye why don't you start off by telling them what you told me." Amy said to her. " Ok first of all as you all know Amy and I have been trying to find Damien and Beryl's base. Well we did it's in the North Pole. Second, we needed to find a way there, which Amy took care of. Amy why don't you take it from here?" "Sure well Rye and I went around Tokyo scanning everywhere for portals leading to their base. Well to make a long story short we found one at the game center behind a bookshelf. So now all we need to do is go through the portal and stop the negaverse once and for all." The girls all looked at each other and were relieved to know that it would soon be over. Soon the meeting was over and the Scouts all left the temple to go about their own business. Later that same day Darien and Serena were talking about how it would feel to him if he had to kill his own brother. "I don't know if at this moment I could kill him but don't worry I won't let anything happen to you meatball head." "Darien I still believe you when you tell me that but please don't call me that again ok." "Sure Serena I won't call you that anymore." Just then Damien showed up "So I see you two are all by yourselves this will work perfectly I beat you Darien and take Serena back to her dungeon." "You won't touch her you dumb stupid ass." "I tend to agree with Darien you won't win Damien. We stopped your clones and we'll stop you and Beryl too." All of a sudden Damien lashed out and without warning Damien stuck Darien with his sword causing him to fall to his knees. After that he turned his attention to Serena who was paying all her attention to Darien who didn't see him coming at her. He grabbed her and dragged her away from Darien and tried to have his way with her but he didn't notice that he himself didn't notice that he was being watched from afar. Four men were sitting in the trees watching the events taking place on the ground in front of them. They got tired of watching the events and called the four outer Sailor Scouts to tell them what was going on in the park. After the leader called the outer Scouts the four of them jumped down and ran to their leaders rescue. "Stop what you are doing Damien you can't win." The leader said. "So Galen I see you and your friends made it into the present huh!" "Yes we did you jerk" one of the younger men said. "Ash calm down I need you all to stay on guard no telling what this asshole has planned. Let's just concentrate on beating him and saving Serena and Darien from this jerk." "Sure Galen your right let's do it I can't wait until I see Michelle again." "We'll all get to see our girls again right?" another one of the four said. "Yes Drake we will know be ready you too Logan." "Sure man let's do this thing." He said. In the mean time while the four men were at the park the four outer Scouts were getting the inner Scouts in on the deal. "Girls we've been contacted by some friends who are at this very moment trying to save Darien and Serena." Umara said "What are you talking about who are these friends and why do they need to save them?" Rye said. "They are our boyfriends and as for why they are trying to save them it's because Damien is attacking them and they need our help." Hotaru said. "Rye can we please just go and talk more about boyfriends later?" Amy said. "Yea your right come on let's go save them." She said. Later that night the eight girls final arrived at the park were Galen and the other three men where still trying to save Serena while Darien was laying down on the ground wounded from Damien's sword. To every- ones amazement the four generals also showed up at the same time that the eight Scouts did. "Hotaru you go see if you can do anything for Darien while we see about Serena." "That's fine Umara I can do that you just go save Serena." "Good let's go girls." Umara said turning her back to the others. Hotaru ran to Darien and lifted his head onto her lap and asked him if he was alright. When he didn't answer her she used her power on him "Saturn healing ring" with that Darien opened his eyes and looked right at Saturn. "Thank you now where's Serena?" "She's over there with Damien. The others are trying to rescue her." "Thanks now help me up there's no way I'm letting that ass hole get away with this like he tried to get away with earlier." "I know what you mean I don't think Serena could take being in a dungeon any where near him again." "Let's go Saturn I am not waiting any more." With that he pulled out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask in front of Damien. "What the hell is going on here?" "You idiot this is one of the powers Queen Serenity gave me in order to protect the women I love and I intend to do just that." "I don't believe this I thought you were a weakling." "Sorry to disappoint you brother but I am stronger then you think now let her go or I swear I'll end your sorry existence." He told him. "Make me you stuck up mister prissy pants." Damien ordered towards his brother. "Fine come here you pompous jerk." Darien reached out and grabbed at Damien but before he began to hit him he reached over and took Serena away from Damien and put her in Umara's hands knowing she would watch over her for him. "Didn't expect that did you?" Darien said and began fighting with him. Serena who had been out woke up and looked around at the situation that her and her friends were in. "Is everyone alright?" she asked and then she saw Darien and asked, "Darien are you ok?" "Yea Serena I'm fine just relax now my brother isn't going to touch us anymore." He said. "Don't worry Darien I'll keep her safe." Umara told him "I know you will. Now let me kick this guys ass." "Have fun bud!" all the guys said as they wanted a piece of him as well. Darien began hitting Damien until he went out like a light. "Darien don't kill him let's send him back to Beryl care of us." "What do you mean Galen?" "I mean we'll take him personally to her and finish them both off." "Good idea let's do It." So the eighteen friends picked up the unconsceince Damien and set out for the game center to go the Beryl's base. On the way there the older Scouts introduced the four new comers to the rest of the group. Hotaru introduced the guys for her friends; "This is Drake he and I have been seeing each other for a while. This is Ash he and Michelle are seeing each other. This big tall man that Lita can't stop making goo goo eyes at is Logan he is seeing Selena." "Did you say Serena?" "No Rye not Serena, Selena!" "Oh alright thanks for the info." Rye said to Hotaru. "Also last but not least this is Umara's boyfriend his name is Galen." She told them Galen looked at them and told them how they played into this whole mess. "I am glad to meet you all we are all members of the silver millennium one thousand years ago under Queen Serenity and her daughter. The four of us were known as the knights of serene. Michael you Nathan, Zach, and Justin were known as the four royal guards also known as the four generals. Now as for the Sailor Scouts eight of you are the royal circle of your princess although you all were princess in your own right. Now one of you is the Moon princess and that's you Serena that's why Damien has always been after you. Darien you are the ruler of this world if you haven't figured it out yet." "I thought so I had a dream about something like this and I guess I was right." "Yea that's right any way we need to stop Beryl and Damien as of right now." After the long story about their pass the eighteen people all arrived at the game center. When they entered the center they went straight to the back bookshelf and pulled it away from the wall to reveal a portal to the negaverse base at the North Pole. They all went through the portal and arrived at a cold dark dingy cave the girls all decided to go down one hall while the guys went down another. The girls knowing that Serena was their princess were not going to let her out of their sight. The boys knew not to let Darien or Damien out of their sight both for different reasons. The halls both reconnected to a large black thrown room on the seat sat a tall slender lady who had red hair and a blue and black dress. "That must be Beryl." Serena said to the other seventeen people "Yes Serena your right. You sure do know your evil dictators." Galen said. "Well come on no time like the present to finish what we started." Michael suggested. The eighteen people dragged Damien up to Beryl and confronted her. "So Beryl you ready to go down like this buffoon?" "Ha! That's a laugh you really beat him well let's see you do it to me." She told the group they all were ready the girls decided to pull their powers and united theirs with Sailor Moons: Mercury star power, Mars star power, Venus star power, Jupiter star power, Uranus star power, Neptune star power, Saturn star power, Pluto star power, Moon crystal elimination. The girls aimed their powers through Serena's wand and right a Beryl but she wasn't alone either Damien woke and started to go to Beryl's aid but the boys weren't about to let him. Darien called upon the other eight guys to hold up their swords to use a lighting attack that would finish him off. The boys held them up and shot out a freak lighting storm at Damien striking him down in an instance, which killed him, right where he stood. Mean while Beryl was losing her battle with the Scouts almost as bad. She was trying to use more and more power but wasn't getting any where with her attack on the other hand Serena and the girls were in fact gaining ground and in minutes blasted Beryl back to the negavese there by ending the negaveses power play on earth. After the eighteen heroines won the war against Beryl and Damien they went back home where they continued to get cozier and make future plans.  
  
Epilogue  
  
"A Happy Ending for all"  
  
  
  
A month has passed since the war on the negaverse was ended and eighteen friends were busy getting to know each other and their parents. Serena and Darien both started eating dinner with her parents and her father was starting to like him more and more. Lita and Nathan opened up a restraunt in down town Tokyo for fine cuisine, which was a big, hit with their friends and neighbors alike. Amy went on to medical school and Zack went along with her still writing books including one about the downfall about the evil Queen Beryl and her partner Damien evil prince of the earth. Justin helped with add -ons to the temple and helped her practice for Karate classes. The older group of Scouts and guys went all over the world until two years later when the entire group decided to have a group wedding. The wedding went off with out a single problem. They all lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END Writers note: I hope you enjoyed this story please remember this was my first story. I am going to use the wedding in the Epilogue for a story about their lives without being Scouts. I am still thinking about it so just wait until the idea comes to me so see you in my next story see you around. 


End file.
